A wireless core network collects service measurement (SM) requests to monitor and manage its network performance. With the ever increasing mobility of wireless users, the collected SM requests are diversely distributed across many network nodes such as an Evolution-Data Optimized or Evolution-Data only (EVDO) network, for example. In the conventional design, the cost of collecting and aggregating SM requests increases as the square of the number of network nodes. This SM growth characteristic prohibits the growth of the network.
Table 1 summarizes an example of the SM growth characteristic according to conventional methods of supporting SM requests.
TABLE 1Supported ServiceNumber of ServiceMemoryReleaseMeasurement setsMeasurementrequired (Mb)R263,264951.24R309,60029711.4R3224,00034933.5For example, as the number of SM requests increases, the supported service measurement sets, the number of service measurements, and required memory increases exponentially. Referring to Table 1, the required memory is the memory in Mbyte to temporarily store SM requests. Therefore, as the number of nodes increases, the required memory to store the SM requests increases exponentially. As a result, the cost of implementing a conventional system to collect SM requests may be relatively expensive.